Jason Versus Wesker
by Duke Nukeum
Summary: Jason is sent by God to bring down Umbrella and Jason posses as a scientist to infiltrate Umbrella and befriends Wesker and Birkin. Before he destroyes Umbrella
1. Default Chapter

Freddy Versus Jason Prologue 

Well, I thought you all would like this story it is a Resident Evil and Friday The 13th crossover. It puts Albert Wesker and Jason Voorhees against each other. Basically the real Jason (not the hellbaby that possessed him all those years like they said in Jason Goes To Hell) is sent down from Heaven by God to stop Umbrella and the sadistic experiments. And Jason latter partners up with Chris Redfield and the other members of S.T.A.R.S. and people trying to destroy Umbrella. So Jason infiltrates Umbrella pretending to be a scientist. I hope you all enjoy this story. Please review and let me know. Duke Nukeum


	2. Chapter 1 The Mission

Jason versus Wesker

Chapter 1 The Mission 

We are in a place that is unexplainably beautiful! Gardens, blue and gray mountains, blue skies, fluffy white clouds, and never ending beauty and people playing and running around having fun all over. This place is God's Kingdom. Heaven.

A handsome white German looking man with short brown hair in a flat top cut, and is around 6 foot 5 inches has a Mr. Universe type build dressed in sky blue camouflage, black leather combat boots and a matching camouflage Fidel Castro style hat. Walks towards the throne of God. God is in the form of Jesus Christ.

The figure is Jason Voorhees. He looks different because in heaven you can look anyway you want. He reaches the throne and gets on his knees and says:

Jason "You called for me my your holiness?"

God "Yes Jason my child. I need you to return to earth to help man defeat the Umbrella Corporation. They as you have heard are doing very evil experiments on my children. You need to team up with the S.T.A.R.S. and other people rebelling against that company. You will know them and there names when you see them because I will give you all the info you need to find them and the places you need to attack. You will also have the added ability to change to whatever human form you desire on earth just like in Heaven. I am sending you back in time to 1979 around the time that Umbrella first started their research at the Arklay Mountains in Raccoon City Missouri.

Jason "I will not let you down my lord!"

And then Jason found himself on earth. In Raccoon City Missouri. In the Arklay Mountains. He was on top of one of the Blue Mountains. He looked around and saw the Spencer Estate. Two miles away. Jason leaped off of the mountain and free falled about 7000 feet. And hit the ground not even pivoting. He was still in his sky blue camouflage clothing. He then changed into a lab coat and black pants and white T- Shirt. And lost the military hat. He walked over to the Spencer Mansion and walked over to the front door of the mansion. A man in his 20's dressed in a chocolate brown police style uniform with a matching brown round top service hat and was wairing a black 1911 style Springfield Armory Semiautomatic 45 caliber pistol on his belt and a nightstick and other equipment who was a Umbrella Security Officer came out and stopped Jason.

Officer "Excuse me sir I need to know who you are before I let you pass."

Jason "The name is Dr. Karl Rienerth. I'm with the R. &D.'s."

Officer "Well I'll need to see your Umbrella ID Card."

With that Jason morphed into his ugly form from Friday The 13th Part 8 with black work clothes work shoes and hockey mask from part 8 with the same red markings. But Jason doesn't have black gloves on this time and his skin and face underneath the mask looks like it did in part 7 when he was his ugliest and the skin on his body is brown like in part 7.

Jason "ki ki ki ma ma ma"

Officer " Holly shit your Jas!"

With that he was cut off as Jason's fist went through his stomach and out his back. Jason then picked up his corpse and threw it and it went flying 200 feet and landed somewhere in the woods. Jason snapped his fingers and the blood on the porch vanished. And Jason returned to his previous form and went into the mansion. Jason walked around in the first floor of the mansion thinking that at least Umbrella had good taste in design of facilities.

He walked into the dinning room and bumped into William Birkin.

Jason "Hi, I'm Dr. Karl Rienerth. You must be Dr. Birkin? It's an honor to meet you sir! I have heard so much about the ingenious break throughs that you and your best friend and co researcher Dr. Wesker have done.

Birkin "Oh you have have you? It's always nice to have someone admire your work. I take it that you are new hear. Because I haven't seen you here since I have been hear all these years."

Jason "Yes I just got transferred from the Youngstown Ohio lab a few days ago."

Birkin "So how were things in murder town USA?"

Jason "Dead."

Birkin (laughing) "That's a good one Karl! Which you can just call me Will. I don't know how you do things in the Youngstown lab but us Scientists are on a first name basis around here. Except for Dr. Albert Wesker. He hates his first name he like his last name a lot more. So just call him Wesker. Everybody else does including me his closest friend as you know."

Jason "Ok Will will do!"

Birkin "Let me show you around the place."

Jason "Sounds good to me."

Well, it looks like Jason has infiltrated Umbrella Ok. Next chapter he meets his sworn enemy the great Albert Wesker. I live close to Youngstown Ohio so I couldn't resist have that in there. And Jason's alias was the name of my late grand father Karl Rienerth. Ask your grand dads who were in B-24 Bombers in the US Army Air Corps. In WW 2 if they they new my grand father. Who was a ball turret gunner in a B-24 Bomber and was shot down by the German's and captured. Well, anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2 Jason and Wesker Meet

Chapter 2 Jason and Wesker meet 

A 19-year-old man with blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, 6 foot 2 inches tall, white lab coat and pilot sunglasses looked through a microscope at some germs. He is Albert Wesker. It has been a year since he has been at the mansion with his best friend William Birkin. A nerdy looking 21 year old white male scientist with big glasses greasy brown hair and a skinny 5 foot 3 inch frame named Robert Edwards came up to Wesker.

Robert "Hows the G- Virus coming Sir?

Wesker "Very fucking slow! And if you keep bothering me about it every second I'll never get it done you fool!"

Robert "Yes sir I'll leave you alone while you work."

Wesker "Well you better because I was up all night with Will trying to make a break through on this! And if you disturb me one more time you will be sorry you ever messed with this Green Beret!"

Robert took off quickly never talking to Wesker for the rest of the day. Wesker could be so mean when he was in a bad mood. He seemed to be such emotionless prick most of the time. Especially if he didn't like you.

Jason and Birkin walked around the mansion. Birkin showed Jason every room except for the private living quarters. Finally Jason and Birkin made it down stairs to the Research and Development Lab.

Birkin "Karl I would like you to meet me best friend and co Chief Researcher Albert Wesker."

Jason holds out his hand and shakes Wesker's and says:

Jason "It is a pleasure to meet you Wesker. I have heard tons of incredible things about you. Like you graduating top of your class at Harvard in Biology at age 14. And you taking R.O.T.C. and becoming a US Army commissioned officer at 15 and becoming a Green Beret Captain at age 16 and a decorated war hero a few months later and then leaving the Army and coming here a year ago with Will."

Wesker "Oh you have studied your facts huh? So you were in the service two right I can tell by how you act and by your wrestler build bigger than Jesse "The Body" Ventura's that you were surving our beautiful country. So what branch were you in?"

Jason "Marines. I was in the Force Recon. Around the same time you were in the service. We fought in the same war two. I was also a captain. I was forced to discharge on disability because of a injury I suffered in combat in the Force Recon. I wanted to go back into the Marines after I had surgery but I had been gone so long that they wouldn't take me back. My only other alternative was to go into the Army National Guard. But that is pussy stuff there. I'm a Marine not a National Guardsman! So I decided to go with my other passion and that is Bio/Chemistry. But I am tempted to go into the U.B.C.S. because I love the military so much."

Wesker "Yeah I don't blame you I loved the Army Special Forces when I was in. So what University were you in?"

Jason "Youngstown State University in Ohio. Top of my class in Biology. I also took the Police Academy class when I was there. Which was cool. So I was a Youngstown Police Officer in S.W.A.T. for awhile there and then Umbrella talked me into becoming a scientist in the Youngstown lab."

Wesker smiled.

Wesker "So now you're here. At one of Umbrella's best facilities."

Jason smiled two.

Jason "Yeah I think I will like it hear."

Wesker "Come here I want you to look at this."

Jason walked up to the microscope and looked into it.

Wesker "That's the G- Virus me and Will have been working on. Amazing isn't it? Unlike the T- Virus it endlessly continues to mutate."

Jason looks at Wesker and Birkin.

Jason "My God! I haven't seen anything like it!"

Birkin "We are still trying to come up with a use for it. We don't know yet what kind of capabilities it has in Germ Warfare." Wesker I'll take it over from here. You can go relax or show Karl around some more if you want."

Wesker "I need to go outside and get some fresh air anyway. So Karl you can come with me and we will talk some more."

Jason "Sure let's go outside and talk some more."

So Wesker and Jason headed out the secret entrance and exit in the fountain. And took a walk towards the Arklay Forest.

Wesker "You'll like it here Karl just like I said. Very beautiful landscape to top it off. And the best part is you can do almost all the research and experiments that you want here. Which do you have nice 3 piece suit? Because Lord Spencer will be coming here the day after tomorrow and he will be inspecting the place and staying for diner in the dinning room that night."

Jason "No I don't have one you will have to take me into town to get one because I have a car but I haven't received it yet because I had it shipped up here yet from Youngstown Ohio. Because I flew over here from a little commuter plane at the Youngstown/Warren Regional Airport."

Wesker "That is what I had in mind. I will take you to my personal tailor tomorrow in down town Raccoon City."

Jason "So what time should I be ready?"

Wesker "How about nine in the morning."

Jason "Ok nine it is."

So at that Wesker and Jason walked off into the forest.

Well, I know it is a little slow so fare but it gets better as the story goes on. I just wanted to introduce Jason into the story and have him befriend the charactors before he brings down Umbrella. Review please.

Duke Nukeum


	4. Chapter 3 Shopping in Raccoon City

Chapter 3 Shopping in Raccoon City 

Jason was shown his room shortly after he got done hiking with Wesker in the forest. Jason's room was the room where the storage box is by the stairway where Chris meets Rebecca and Barry takes Jill in her version of the Director's Cut.

7:30AM the next Day.

Jason wakes up and he heads over to the dinning room for breakfast. Scientists, Security Officers and other employees of Umbrella are eating hot and cold cereals, donuts, muffins and other things at the table in the dinning room. Jason walks up to the buffet table by a Security Officer and grabs to Dunkin Donuts Chocolate icing with wipe cream filling Cream Stick donuts on his plate and walks over to Wesker and Birkin who are sitting at the table. Birkin is eating Oatmeal and Wesker is eating Coco Wheats. Birkin is dressed in his lab clothes and Wesker is dressed in a white T shirt that says "It's idiots like you that make people like me need medication." And has black pants and black shoes on and isn't wearing his shades for a change.

Birkin "Good morning Karl how's it going?"

Jason "Good I had a good sleep last night."

Birkin "That's good."

Jason sits next to Wesker and Birkin at the table. Wesker looks at Jason and says:

Wesker "So Karl what kind of injury did you get when you were in the Marines that forced you to discharge?"

Jason "A back injury. I was in a bunker at a firebase and a morter hit it and it collasped on my back and pinned me to the ground. I was in a Navy hospital for weeks. The discharged me shortly after they released me and two years later I went to the Cleveland VA Hospital and they gave me some special surgery there that just came into existence 4 months before I had it. So now I'm fine."

Wesker "Wow that is some lucky shit there! Them coming out with that surgery shortly after you broke your back. God was on your side alright."

Jason "Yes our lord was."

An hour and a half later Jason walked up to Wesker and they went down stairs to a secret parking garage connected to the basement of the mansion. Wesker led Jason to a black 1974 Jaguar.

Jason "Wow she's a beauty!"

Wesker "Thanks I think so two."

Wesker and Jason got into the car. The Jaguar had a nice black leather interior in it two. Wesker got out a remote and pussed the button and the garage door up above opened. (Basiclly it has what looks like a three car garage on the surface and one side is where they keep lawn care epuipment. John Deere Riding mower, Toro push mower, weed whacker and other equipment and tools. And the other two parts of the garage are cement ramps that go down into the underground garage. One being a entrance and the other a exit. Both are tall enough to accommodate a Peter Built Semi Truck trailer and everything.) Wesker started up his car and they drove up the ramp and up to the surface.

Twenty minutes later they had just entered Raccoon City. They were in route to the Spencer Southern Park Mall in down town Raccoon City. Ten minutes later they finally reached the mall. They parked the car in a reserved for Umbrella employers spot and went into the doors of the mall. They were greeted at the door by young 18 year old white male ST. Moritz Security Services INC. Armed Security Officer. He was dressed in a black and gray police style uniform. His shirt was gray with patches on the upper arms that read ST. Moritz Security Officer and his shirt had black shoulder epaulets and black pocket flaps on the chest and a silver star security badge on the left side of the chest, black pants with gray stripes down the sides and a black campain hat (Drill Instructor style hat). And he was wearing a black Walther P38 9mm Semiautomatic handgun on his belt. He smiled at the two and said.

Officer Konerth "Good moring gentlemen!"

Wesker and Jason spoke at the same time.

"Good morning officer."

Then they proceeded past the food court and further into the mall. They stopped at Spencer Gifts (No relation to Lord Spencer. Just a place a lot of you might know is a place where you can gets some real crazy things at. Like wacky T Shirts like Wesker is wearing, sex toys, joke tricks, lava lamps, movie posters and many other things.) Jason said to Wesker:

Jason "How about this shirt?"

Wesker "No that is a funny shirt."

It said "Don't piss me off! I've run out of places to hide the bodies."

So Jason bought it and then they headed to Wesker's personal tailor.

So how did you all like this chapter? Looks like Jason and Wesker are becoming friends. Please Review.

Duke Nukeum


	5. Chapter 4 Personal Tailor

Chapter 4 The Tailor 

Jason and Wesker were finally at Wesker's personal tailor. They looked around at the suits for awhile.

Wesker "Well, see anything you like Karl?"

Jason looks at a gangster outfit he thinks looks nice. It is a white sport jacket with black pants and a black shirt with white tie.

Jason "Yes! That gangster style suit there looks good."

Wesker "Yeah that isn't a bad outfit. I of course prefer a all black three piece suit but whatever you like. It's up to you."

Jason "Excuse me sir I would like to try this on."

Tailor "Ok the fitting room is over there."

Jason heads over to the fitting room and try's it on and it is too small.

Jason "Hey Wesker could you go get me another off the rack because this is too small for my muscular body!"

Wesker "Sure just a minute I will get you the biggest size he's got!"

Wesker goes over to the rack and gets a XXL in that outfit.

Wesker "Here Karl here's a XXL. This should fit you ok."

Jason "Thanks!"

Wesker "No problem."

Jason try's it on and it fits just right. Jason steps out and looks in the mirror. Jason smiles.

Wesker "Well it looks like the suit was made for you pal."

Jason goes back into the fitting room and comes back out in his regular clothes. Wesker motions for him to come over by the rack.

Wesker "One last thing my man. We need to get you a disco suit."

Jason "Ok."

Wesker "Yeah one of these nights me you and William Birkin will have to hit the best disco night club in Raccoon City."

Wesker points to a white suit with gold chains on it and a black dicky shirt. Jason grabs one in his size and he goes and buys the to getups.

Wesker "Next we need to get you some shoes at Kaufmanns."

Wesker and Jason leave the store and walk over to the other side of the mall where Kaufmanns is at. They go over to the shoe section and the look at the shoes. Jason picks up a pair of white and black dress shoes and says to the lady in the shoes department.

Jason "Miss I would like a pair of these in size 11 wide."

Sales Woman "No problem sir I will be right back with your size."

So she goes back and get the shoes in the back room and returns.

Sales Woman "Here you go sir!"

Jason try's them on and they are a perfect fit.

Jason "Excellent fit! Now I would like you to get me a pair of these shoes in the same size."

Jason shows her a white loafer with a silver chain across it.

Sales Woman "I'll be back in a minute sir."

She gets Jason a pair and then he goes and buys the two pairs of shoes.

Jason and Wesker leave the mall and head to Wesker's car. They head back to the Mansion and Jason head over to his room. Jason heads out side and prays to God.

Jason "Lord I need a car. I want a Ford Mustang."

Suddenly out of no where on the cement drive about a quarter of a mile from the Mansion a white with black stripes 1970 Ford Mustang Fast Back with a 351 Cleveland Engine appears in front of Jason.

Jason "Holly shit lord that is the best car I have ever seen!"

Jason gets in it and fires up the engine. It roars really loud. Jason puts it in drive and does a burn out and flies down the road. He does a 180 and comes back. To the Mansion. Jason screams in happiness.

Jason Yeah this is hell on wheels!"

Everybody in side including Wesker and Birkin come out and stare at Jason's car awestruck. Everybody is speachless. But Wesker breaks the silence.

Wesker "You failed to tell me you had such a bad fuck car!"

Jason "Well, it gets me where I need to go."

Birkin "No way! That is so cool!"

Jason "Yeah I must admit it is. Does anybody want a ride?"

Everybody says it at once.

Everybody "Oh oh me me!"

Jason "Ok three at a time."

Birkin, Wesker and one of the Security Officers get in. Wesker sits in the front next to Jason. Birkin sits in the back on the left and the officer is on the back right. Jason revs up the engine and peels out again and goes about a mile down the road. Wesker is enjoying it but not as much as Birkin and the officer. He is used to speed because of his Jaguar. Jason returns and little by little gets everybody a ride. Then Jason takes it down to the secret underground parking garage. And heads to the lab to pretend to be doing research. After putting on a lab coat. Birkin comes in shortly after and says.

Birkin "Oh I see you decided to help me and Wesker with the G Virus research."

Jason "Yes I decided to."

Birkin "Good we need all the help we can get."

Jason and Birkin work on that for hours and Jason goes to the living room where the TV is at and sits next to a Security Officer.

Jason "Anything good on?"

Officer "Yes a lot of good things on actually. We have this new cutting edge thing called cable on the TV. We get up to 35 channels. Can't decide to watch Threes Company or the other cool TV show SWAT."

Jason "How about SWAT? That sounds like it would be good."

The officer goes down a few channels to ABC and it is a few minutes into the episode. The members of SWAT are engaged with guys dressed in olive green military utilities and some with green old US Army ball cap style hats. They are a local Militia group that has taken the federal building and has hostages. The members of SWAT storm in and kill off all the Militia guys and save the hostages. Jason and the officer watch it all the way through and then Jason goes for a hike in the woods. He changes into how he looked in Friday The 13th Part 6 Jason Lives with the same clothes mask and yellow gloves. He stays out for the rest of the day in the woods in till 11:00PM. Then he changes back into the way he looked before as a ordinary looking human. And went back to the Mansion and went to bed. Jason lies awake for a while and thinks about how he hates to hurt Wesker when the time comes and how maybe he can help him and Birkin to change sides and go to heaven when they die.

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review.

Duke Nukeum


	6. Chapter 5 A visit from the Tyrant himsel...

Chapter 5: A visit from the tyrant himself 

Morning the next day. 7:11AM Wesker wakes up and after hearing his alarm clock tuned on to a certain station. He hears the very end of the song "I got you babe" by Sunni Cher. And a DJ gets on and talks after the song is over.

DJ "This is Jim Lowboy and you are listening to 93.3 The Wolf. It is a beautiful clear sunny Friday morning in Raccoon City Colorado it is 11 minutes past the hour. Up next is "Get Down On It" By Kool The Gang but first here is a little humor."

A different voice gets on and imitates an old Japanese monster movie.

"The Navy has just spotted Slutzilla." Different voice: "Sir we have just spotted Slutzilla. She's in the harbor swallowing seamon!"

Jim Lowboy: "And here's another joke."

"A guy is driving down the highway in his truck at night. Oh no venom is spraying up all over the windshield he is gonna die!" "No that's not venom that is urine. He is having a bladder attack."

Wesker "Ha ha ha ha ha!" Wesker thinks those jokes are funny as hell. Especially the first one. Wesker finally sits up and grabs his aviator sunglasses on the end table by the alarm clock and puts them on blinded by the sun light barreling through his bedroom window. And he is going to be leaving the room and prefers to have his have his sunglasses on at all times because he doesn't want to look to friendly around his colleagues except his best friend William Birkin and his buddy Karl Reinerth. Which he knows that Karl and especially Birkin knows that he is a nice guy if he likes you. Which Wesker thought there aren't too many people in the world he likes. His mother was the only person he ever loved has been dead since he was 11. And don't get me started on my father he thought to himself. That bastard hated me since I was born and would get drunk and beat me on a daily basis. Hell even when he was sober he was a really nasty prick and would still beat me up. And my older brother the selfish pecker head playboy Duke who changed his last name to Nukeum a very insipid sounding name and ran away and left me when I was thirteen and he was sixteen. And joined the Marines and became a Recon and left me to be the scapegoat of our evil father Heinrich whenever he had a bad day which seemed like he never had a good day after coming home from the steel mill. Talk about a fucked up child hood I had at my old home back in Portland, Maine.

Wesker "Well enough of that pathetic reminiscing. I have to eat and get all these incompetent assholes all ready for Lord Spencer and our returning Manager Dr. Marcus to get here."

Wesker: It was nice when that old coot Marcus wasn't around. Him leaving me in charge for a two weeks when he took his trip to the Umbrella H.Q. at Paris, France to talk to Lord Spencer. I never could understand why Spencer ever was friends with him. I guess they both were really close because of them being researchers for the SS Research and Development Team under Heinrich Himler who of course was the Supreme Command of Hitler's Nazi SS. (Which coincidentally my father was a Lance Corporal in the SS back in the early 40's a short time before the fall of the Third Reich.) They managed to avoid the Nuremberg Trials. Because they got out before the allies invaded Berlin in 1945 a few months latter. Dr. Marcus is America and Lord Spencer is English so that was another thing they had to support there claim when they were captured by the English Secret Service MI6 after the war was over. They just said they were in the wrong place at the wrong time and they were captured by the German's and escaped one of there P.O.W. camps. Spencer said he was a Royal Marine InfantryMan and Marcus said he was a ball turret gunner on a B24 in the US Army Air Force and he was shot down and they both got civilian clothes when they escaped one night. How they started working for the Nazi's was because they heard back in the 30's that Hitler wanted scientists to help create the perfect race and make them immortal. So they both moved to Berlin and started there research for the Furor. They killed all there test subjects or made them into zombies with the T-Virus so there was nobody to finger them to prosecute them for there crimes against humanity.

After those thoughts went through Wesker's mind he went to his kitchen and made himself a hot bowl of Coco Wheat's. Then brushed his teeth and gelled his hair and got dressed in a black three piece suit with a black neck tie and black oxfords. Then went out the door.

Jason is in his room already dressed in his outfit that Wesker bought for him. Not that he needed it in the first place. That's what's nice about having some of God's powers at your finger tips. Benefits of being a Angel from Heaven. You can take any form you like. Even his new friends Wesker and Birkin if he had to. But he had to hide the fact that he is an angel from what his love God has been telling him in his mind. Through thought transfer back and forth between him and his hollyness. After those thoughts went through his mind he heard a nock on his door. He opened it and it is Birkin.

Birkin "Hey Karl are you all ready? Because Lord Spencer will be here in a hour or so."

Jason "Yes Will I am already. We can go meet up with Albert then and wait for the word from one of the guards when Spencer's helicopter is about to land at the heliport ."

Birkin "Ok lets go."

Jason and Birkin walk down the hall of the mansion and head over to the other side of the building a lounging area. They find Wesker pacing back and forth nervously holding a Motorola Handheld CB Radio. Wesker stops when he sees Jason and Birkin enter.

Wesker "So you guys are already then. Ok I just got word from the pilot over the radio that they will be here in 30 minutes.

Birkin "Why don't you have a seat Albert. No since on getting all worked up. I'm sure things will go ok."

Wesker "How could things be ok with the morons that Umbrella blindly hired around this place. Shear incompetence! The three of us are the only ones around here that know what were doing. I know that somebody is going to embarrass me in front of Spencer."

Birkin "I have an idea. How about we do a role call. Get everybody out in the lobby and make it clear what will happen if they fuckup in front of Lord Spencer."

Wesker "Will I don't know what I would do without you. That is a great fucking idea. Well, we have 29 minutes so we can do that before Spencer gets here. Karl go to the Security Office now and get on the loud speaker and let everybody know."

After Wesker was finished talking Karl stood up and walked down to the Security Office. He got on the loud speaker and said:

"Attention all non Security personnel report for role call at the front lobby immediately!"

And with that everybody except the Security Officers dropped what they were doing and went to the lobby and everybody was there within ten minutes given the fact that with the underground labs it took some time for the scientists to reach the ground level. Overall there was about a hundred not counting the security personnel

Wesker "Ok everybody I have something I would like to bring to your intentions! As you all know Lord Spencer is visiting our facility in less than a half an hour and I want you all to look busy and act accordingly. And you better not piss me off you all understand! Nobody embarrasses Albert Wesker! If any of you fucks do anything to make me look bad then you will be the next test subject or better yet Lisa Trevor's next meal. And most off you know she loves to rip her meals faces off and pull there limbs off. So that is whats going to happen to the person who embarrasses me in front of Lord Spencer. Any other time I would just shoot you with my trusty old Soviet Tula Torkev 30 pistol that my bastard father got off the Russian's in WW2. But this is different so you don't get the easy way out this time for all you who know what I did to that late janitor Mr. Belfeor. Wesker then lets out that evil laugh of his from Resident Evil: Code Veronica X when he sends the hunter after Chris.

Birkin "Now everybody go back to what you were doing and don't forget what Dr. Wesker said!"

After that the three went to back to the lounging area they were at before. And waited for ten minutes and then got word from the officer at the heliport.

Officer "214 to 100."

Wesker "This is 100 go ahead."

Officer "Sir Lord Spencer chopper is in site now. He is less than a half a mile away getting ready to land."

Wesker "Copy 214 we are on our out."

Wesker sat the radio on the coffe table and got up.

Wesker "Let's go. Spencer is here."

The three left the room and walked out to the heliport. They stood out at the heliport and watched Spencer's brown Bell Jet Ranger with the big Umbrella emblem land. After it did the engine turned off and the guy wairing a khaki suit in the left co pilots seat stepped out and opened the back door to let Lord Spencer out. Spencer stepped out and was wairing his old black Nazi SS uniform with visor hat with a skull on the front of it and black Jack Boots. Followed by James Marcus in a brown checkered suit and Mr. Trent who was wairing a black suit with a trench coat and black derby hat and had a elegant looking black cane with a gold round handle on top. Mr. Trent had cool but unusual tastes for someone who wasn't a hole lot older than Wesker figuring that it was a outdated looking outfit.

Birkin "Good morning gentlemen it is a pleasure to have you back Lord Spencer and Dr. Marcus."

Birkin extends his hand out to Mr. Trent.

Birkin "Hi, my I am Dr. William Birkin it is a pleasure to make your aqantence mister?"

Mr. Trent extends his gloved hand out and shakes hands with Birkin.

Trent "Trent. Mr. Trent. It is a pleasure to meet you two Dr. Birkin. I am very impressed by your research that you and Dr. Wesker have accomplished."

Wesker "Well gentlemen why don't we head inside and checkout our research?"

Wesker ushers everybody into the labs.

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to make it longer and have more character development. Yeah I decided to have Duke Nukeum the video game charcter be Wesker's big brother. And I found out not to long ago that officially Raccoon City in the games is in Colorado. When they would say the mid western town they meant in Colorado not mid western USA. And as far as the German thing I am not trying to dig up old hurts with the German's. German's a fantastic very friendly people. I have a lot of German in me and I hate what the Nazi's did but besides that I am proud to have German origins. Please review.

Duke Nukeum


End file.
